priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Grocery Game
Grocery Game is a pricing game that uses grocery items and is played for a prize usually valued between $3,000 and $10,000, although it has also been played for cars and, on two occasions, three rooms of furniture. Having debuted on Price's second episode from September 5, 1972 (#0012D, aired out of order on September 6), Grocery Game is one of the original five pricing games. Gameplay *The contestant is shown five grocery items. The goal of the game is to buy a total between $20 and $22. To do this, the contestant will choose an item, and how many of that item he/she wants to buy. The price is revealed, multiplied by the quantity of the purchase, which itself is rung up on a cash register. If the total is less than $20, they may choose another item and how much of it, which is added to their total. This continues until he/she has spent over $20 or used up all five grocery items. The player loses by spending over $22 or by spending less than $20 after using all five items. If the contestant succeeds in spending between $20-$22, he/she wins the prize. History *Grocery Game first premiered on September 5, 1972 (#0012D, the second show, which aired out of order on September 6) and was created by Goodson-Todman staffer Imie Lane Camelli. Its original winning range was $6.75 to $7.00. This was increased to $20-21 on January 26, 1989 (#7124D) due to inflation and was extended an extra dollar on October 6, 2016 (#7634K). In shows produced during the first week of tapings, the contestant was given $100 at the start of the game. If the player won the game or exhausted all five grocery items before reaching $6.75, he/she kept the $100. *Grocery Game was the third pricing game to be won on the day it premiered and it was won for the very first time on its premiere date, September 5, 1972 (#0012D, aired out of order on September 6). *Originally, the game was revealed first and the grocery items were described before the prize was described, which was similar to Hi Lo until 2008. On November 26, 1974 (#1172D), it was changed to have the prize description read before the game was revealed. *From September 5, 1972 (#0012D, aired out of order on September 6) until November 28, 2000 (#1602K), Janice Pennington was traditionally the Grocery Game's cashier. On November 23, 1998 (#0911K), she started to wear reading glasses after she made a typographical error on the previous playing. Since December 21, 2000 (#1634K), while any one of the models appearing that day will run the cash register, it's usually Rachel Reynolds. Because of this, host Drew Carey will often joke that they "found the model at a grocery store working as a cashier." *The first four times Grocery Game was played the contestant was awarded supplies of all five groceries regardless of the game's outcome. That was changed before the fifth game because the producers thought it was way too nice to do that. However, on October 27, 1972 (#0085D), Grocery Game was lost when contestant Marge Escarcega bought 24 Chunky bars on the first purchase, but surprisingly, Marge got to keep the 24 Chunky bars bought in the game. *On April 5, 1991 (#7985D), the game mistakenly used the Shell Game sign. Additionally, the Grocery Game sign was absent on December 23, 1980 (#3922D), October 15, 1993 (#8925D), June 12, 2003 (#2854K), June 1, 2007 (#4015K) and September 21, 2015 (#7211K, the 44th season premiere); the former was because of an abundance of Christmas decorations on the turntable while the latter was a throwback 1972 theme. *On May 1, 1996 (#9963D), the cash register rang up as $21.76; despite this, the "WIN!" light flashed and the winning bell sounded, but Bob apologized for losing for seeing that Katherine went over $21. At the start of the first Showcase Showdown, everyone realized there was an error and that her total was actually $20.76, and so she won the prize. *On October 6, 1999 (#1203K), the cash register malfunctioned and it said $21.45 instead of $20.45. Bob and Janice sort of had a hard time figuring out whether Bonnie Waycaster won or not. But Bonnie was awarded the prize due to a technical win. *During The Price is Right Salutes the U.S. Coast Guard Primetime special on May 21, 2002 (#003SP, aired out of order on July 12, originally rescheduled to air June 6), Grocery Game was played for three different rooms, but sadly it was lost. *Grocery Game’s current cash register can only add up to twenty items per purchase. This was further tested on the April 24, 2004 (#016SP) Million Dollar Spectacular "Salute the Teachers" when contestant Patricia asked for twenty-five of an item. That amount was calculated offstage and, not surprisingly, was over the limit. *For the first few years in the Carey era, the five products involved shared a common theme. Each theme was formerly concocted by Scott Robinson of the show's staff. *The first and only perfect win on nighttime show came in the Dennis James Era when a contestant hit $7.00 on the nose with a few purchases, while the first (and only) perfect win ever on the daytime show came on Christmas Day 1979 (#3532D) when contestant Teri hit $7.00 on the nose with just one purchase. * Dorothy Sye (then known as Dotty Sye), the first player and first winner of Grocery Game (lost her showcase), returned on November 11, 2008 (#4502K, aired out of order on November 3); she got up onstage and played Coming or Going where she lost and also lost in the Showcase Showdown. *On April 13, 2015 (#7091K, aired out of order on April 27), the cash register as Rachel was ringing up the first total glitched out, when she got her teeth fixed. *On March 24, 2017 (#7865K, aired out of order on March 31), the College Rivals episode, Peyton Dilweg (Duke) won a home theater system with sports package and a Papa John's $1,200 Gift Card, while Dayci Brookshire (North Carolina) was denied. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 99. *The cash register model is somewhat similar to the National Cash Register Class 24, only with a mounted lighted display showing a green "WIN!" and red "OVER" decal. *Grocery Game was one of seven pricing games seen in the first taping session of season 36, which was seen on October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16), October 23, 2007 (#4052K, aired out of order on November 1), November 1, 2007 (#4064K, aired out of order on October 24), November 9, 2007 (#4075K, aired out of order on November 6), November 14, 2007 (#4083K, aired out of order on November 27), and November 19, 2007 (#4091K, aired out of order on December 11). *James and Rob are the only 2 male models that have done the cash register, Devin has never done it before. Foreign versions The game has been adapted for many other countries' versions, with the only major difference being the price ranges: (Another small difference is the Australian version gets more into the theming of the game, with the cashier wearing a colorful smock like the ones worn at Australian supermarkets.) In Vietnam, the rules are slightly different: The contestant will choose one to five items, and how many of those items he/she wants to buy. The price is not revealed yet until the contestant locked their decision. If the total price doesn't meet the range, the game automatically end and the contestant lose. Pictures Grocerygame.png Tpirgrocerygame.jpg|a custom drawing of the Grocery Game by a fan Grocery.jpg 25k245t.png $6.75-$7 Range Grocery Game 1.jpg|Here's Grocery Game without its sign or the WIN!/OVER readout on the cash register from September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 5) and featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. Grocery Game 2.jpg|OUCH! Eight cents over! Grocery Game 2b.jpg|But here's better news; a win with 13 cents left to go. Grocery Game 3.jpg|Here's the later look of Grocery Game from the 80s Grocery Game 4.jpg|That's worse than the finishing total above. Grocery Game 5.jpg|Here's better news; a win with two cents left to go. Grocery Game 6.jpg|This is what Grocery Game looks like these days. Grocery Game 7.jpg|The contestant that won did it in one shot, and with 7 cents to spare. Premiere Playing (September 5, 1972, #0012D, aired out of order on September 6) grocerygamepremiere1.jpg|Here's the first "Grocery Game" contestant, Dotty Sye. In addition to a $100 bill, she'll also play for.. grocerygamepremiere2.jpg|a refrigerator/freezer and a color TV, worth $878! grocerygamepremiere3.jpg|She wants 3 of the bacon which is... grocerygamepremiere4.jpg|...$2.97. She has $3.78-$4.03 left to go. grocerygamepremiere5.jpg|She wants 3 of the Campbell's soups which is... grocerygamepremiere6.jpg|$1.17 for a total of... grocerygamepremiere7.jpg|...$4.14. She has $2.61-$2.86 to go. grocerygamepremiere8.jpg|She wants 3 of the Lipton chicken stroganoffs which is... grocerygamepremiere9.jpg|$2.37 for a total of... grocerygamepremiere10.jpg|...$6.51. She has 24¢-49¢ left to go. grocerygamepremiere11.jpg|She wants one can of Kal-Kan dog food which is 33¢ for a total of... grocerygamepremiere12.jpg|...$6.84! grocerygamepremiere13.jpg|She wins the love lounger and color TV package worth $878, and $100 in cash for a total of $978! First-Ever Grocery Game Loss (September 8, 1972, #0015D, aired out of order on September 5 as the first playing) grocerygamefirstlose1.jpg|It's Boo-Boo! And in addition to a $100 bill, she also is playing for... grocerygamefirstlose2.jpg|... a refrigerator/freezer and a color TV, worth $960! grocerygamefirstlose3.jpg|First, she picks 8 Creamettes macaroni which come to... grocerygamefirstlose4.jpg|...$3.76. She has $2.99-$3.24 left to go. grocerygamefirstlose5.jpg|Second, she picks 6 Rice-A-Ronis which come to... grocerygamefirstlose6.jpg|...$2.34 for a total of... grocerygamefirstlose7.jpg|...$6.10. She has 65¢-90¢ left to go. grocerygamefirstlose8.jpg|Third, she picks 1 Nescafe coffee for a total of... grocerygamefirstlose9.jpg|...$6.67. She has 8¢-33¢ left to go. grocerygamefirstlose10.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 can of King Oscar sardines for a total of... grocerygamefirstlose11.jpg|...$7.08 (Over). grocerygamefirstlose12.jpg|And since she went over, she has to give the $100 bill back to Bob. grocerygamefirstlose13.jpg First Grocery Game Loss Under $6.75 (September 15, 1972, #0025D) grocerygamefirstloss1.jpg|Juanita is playing for... grocerygamefirstloss2.jpg|...outdoor furniture, a BBQ, and $500 cash (which you could use for groceries on that grill); all worth $1,324! grocerygamefirstloss3.jpg|First, she picks 4 Kellogg's snack trays which come to... grocerygamefirstloss4.jpg|...$2.76. She has $3.99-$4.24 left to go. grocerygamefirstloss5.jpg|Second, she picks 2 Nestle Decaf coffees which come to... grocerygamefirstloss6.jpg|...$1.90 for a total of... grocerygamefirstloss7.jpg|...$4.66. She has $2.09-$2.34 left to go. grocerygamefirstloss8.jpg|Third, she picks 1 Lipton chicken supreme for a total of... grocerygamefirstloss9.jpg|...$5.45. She has $1.30-$1.55 left to go. grocerygamefirstloss10.jpg|Fourth, she picks 1 Creamettes macaroni for a total of... grocerygamefirstloss11.jpg|...$5.92. She has 83¢-$1.08 left to go. grocerygamefirstloss12.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Fill'n'Eat pie crust for a total of... grocerygamefirstloss13.jpg|...$6.31 (not enough). She used all 5 items, but she was 44¢ short of the range. grocerygamefirstloss14.jpg|The only upside is she did not go over, but the downside is she still lost, which is just as devastating as a loss when you do go over. grocerygamefirstloss15.jpg grocerygamefirstloss16.jpg Grocery Game for a Pair of Suzuki Rover Motorcycles (January 30, 1973, #0222D) grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles1.jpg grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles2.jpg grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles3.jpg|First, she picks 6 Nestle decaf instant coffees which come to... grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles4.jpg|...$3.24. She has $3.51-$3.76 left to go. grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles5.jpg|Next, she picks 3 Pepto-Bismols which come to... grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles6.jpg|$2.07 for a total of... grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles7.jpg|...$5.31. She has $1.44-$1.69 left to go. grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles8.jpg|Third, she picks 2 Ragu spaghetti sauces which come to.. grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles9.jpg|$1.66 for a total of... grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles10.jpg|...$6.97 (a winner)! She wins with 3¢ to spare. grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles11.jpg grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles12.jpg grocerygamesuzukirovermotorcycles13.jpg Grocery Game for a Hammacher Schlemmer Hippo Boat and Scuba Gear (December 14, 1974, #091N) grocerygamehippoboat1.jpg grocerygamehippoboat2.jpg grocerygamehippoboat3.jpg|First, she picks 5 spaghettis which come to... grocerygamehippoboat4.jpg|...$4.35. She has $2.40-$2.65 left to go. grocerygamehippoboat5.jpg|Second, she picks 2 Certs mints which come to... grocerygamehippoboat6.jpg|...$1.58 for a total of... grocerygamehippoboat7.jpg|...$5.93. She has 82¢-$1.07 left to go. grocerygamehippoboat8.jpg|Third, she picks 2 frozen concentrated juices which come to... grocerygamehippoboat9.jpg|...70¢ for a total of... grocerygamehippoboat10.jpg|...$6.63. She has 12¢-37¢ left to go. grocerygamehippoboat11.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 chicken seasoned coating mix for a total of... grocerygamehippoboat12.jpg|...$6.82 (a winner)! grocerygamehippoboat13.jpg grocerygamehippoboat14.jpg grocerygamehippoboat15.jpg Grocery Game for Camp Trails Camping Equipment and a Fritz Kreyer Race Prep Sand Buggy (October 28, 1975, #1652D) grocerygamecampingsandbuggy1.jpg|She'll play for some camping equipment... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy2.jpg|...and a sand buggy, a prize package worth $3,684. grocerygamecampingsandbuggy3.jpg grocerygamecampingsandbuggy4.jpg|First, she picks 4 lemon cookies which come to... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy5.jpg|$2.76. She has $3.99-$4.24 left to go. grocerygamecampingsandbuggy6.jpg|Second, she picks 5 pitted olives which come to... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy7.jpg|...$2.85 for a total of... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy8.jpg|...$5.61. She has $1.14-$1.39 left to go. grocerygamecampingsandbuggy9.jpg|Third, she picks 1 popcorn for a total of... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy10.jpg|...$6.24. She has 51¢-76¢ left to go. grocerygamecampingsandbuggy11.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 mushroom for a total of... grocerygamecampingsandbuggy12.jpg|...$6.79 (a winner)! grocerygamecampingsandbuggy13.jpg grocerygamecampingsandbuggy14.jpg Grocery Game for a Chevrolet Vega Sport Coupe (January 16, 1977, #186N) grocerygamechevyvega1.jpg grocerygamechevyvega2.jpg grocerygamechevyvega3.jpg|If she wins this car, she will also receive 33 quarts of Castrol motor oil. grocerygamechevyvega4.jpg|And, she will also receive a collection of Turtle Wax car wax. grocerygamechevyvega5.jpg|First, she picks 8 Eskimo Pie ice cream bars which come to... grocerygamechevyvega6.jpg|...$6.32. She has 43¢-68¢ left to go. grocerygamechevyvega7.jpg|Next, she picks 2 Nibs fruit candies which come to... grocerygamechevyvega8.jpg|30¢ for a total of... grocerygamechevyvega9.jpg|...$6.62. She has 13¢-38¢ left to go. grocerygamechevyvega10.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Wash'n Dri towelette for a total of... grocerygamechevyvega11.jpg|...$7.11 (Over). grocerygamechevyvega12.jpg|BTW, she had her daughter help out in this game. Grocery Game for a Barnacle Bills Avenger 16' Ski Boat (March 30, 1977, #2312D) grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat1.jpg grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat2.jpg grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat3.jpg|First, she picks 4 Nivea lotions which come to... grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat4.jpg|...$3.20 She has $3.55-$3.80 left to go. grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat5.jpg|Next, she picks 4 Old El Paso taco shells which come to... grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat6.jpg|...$2.36 for a total of... grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat7.jpg|...$5.56. She has $1.19-$1.44 left to go. grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat8.jpg|Next, she picks 3 Planters Peanuts which come to... grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat9.jpg|...$1.20 for a total of... grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat10.jpg|...$6.76 (a winner)! grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat11.jpg grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat12.jpg grocerygamebarnaclebillsavengerskiboat13.jpg Grocery Game for a $3,994 Ford Mustang (November 14, 1977, #2561D) grocerygamefordmustang1977-1.jpg grocerygamefordmustang1977-2.jpg grocerygamefordmustang1977-3.jpg|First, she picks 6 Sternolog fire logs which come to... grocerygamefordmustang1977-4.jpg|...$5.94 She has 81¢-$1.06 left to go. grocerygamefordmustang1977-5.jpg|Next, she picks 1 Sue Bee honey for a total of... grocerygamefordmustang1977-6.jpg|...$6.73. She has 2¢-27¢ left to go. grocerygamefordmustang1977-7.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 5th Avenue chocolate bar for a total of... grocerygamefordmustang1977-8.jpg|...$6.88 (a winner)! grocerygamefordmustang1977-9.jpg grocerygamefordmustang1977-10.jpg Perfect Grocery Game Playing (December 25, 1979, #3532D) grocerygamechristmas79-1.jpg grocerygamechristmas79-2.jpg grocerygamechristmas79-3.jpg|She picks 35 5th Avenue chocolate bars which come to... grocerygamechristmas79-4.jpg|...$7.00 (a winner)!!! grocerygamechristmas79-5.jpg|Unreal! She couldn't have played that any better! Merry Christmas indeed! A Cash Register Malfunction in Grocery Game (September 15, 1980, #3781D) grocerygamemalfunction1980-1.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1980-2.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1980-3.jpg|First, she picks 7 Swanson omelets which come to.. grocerygamemalfunction1980-4.jpg|Huh? The cash register isn't working. So her total is $6.51. She has 24¢-49¢ left to go. grocerygamemalfunction1980-5.jpg|Next, she picks 1 Eskimo Pie for a total of $6.71. She has 4¢-29¢ left to go. grocerygamemalfunction1980-6.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Ball Liner pen for a total of $7.60 (Over). grocerygamemalfunction1980-7.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1980-8.jpg First Playing with the Gray Metallic Table (November 11, 1985, #5881D) grocerygame(11-11-1985)1.jpg grocerygame(11-11-1985)2.jpg grocerygame(11-11-1985)3.jpg grocerygame(11-11-1985)4.jpg|First, she picks 6 canned tomatoes which come to... grocerygame(11-11-1985)5.jpg|...$4.02. She has 2.73-$2.98 left to go. grocerygame(11-11-1985)6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 soaps which come to... grocerygame(11-11-1985)7.jpg|...87¢ for a total of... grocerygame(11-11-1985)8.jpg|...$4.89. She has $1.86-$2.11 left to go. grocerygame(11-11-1985)9.jpg|Next, she picks 2 rices which come to... grocerygame(11-11-1985)10.jpg|...$1.70 for a total of... grocerygame(11-11-1985)11.jpg|...$6.59 She has 16¢-41¢ left to go. grocerygame(11-11-1985)12.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Shasta creme soda for a total of... grocerygame(11-11-1985)13.jpg|...$6.85 (a winner)!!! grocerygame(11-11-1985)14.jpg Grocery Game as a Play-Along Game (January 5, 1987, #6321D) grocerygameplayalong1.jpg grocerygameplayalong2.jpg grocerygameplayalong3.jpg|Maryann will be playing along with Maria Zambrano of Falls Chruch, Virginia. grocerygameplayalong4.jpg grocerygameplayalong5.jpg|First, she picks 2 sliced pimentos which come to... grocerygameplayalong6.jpg|...$2.14. She has $4.61-$4.86 left to go. grocerygameplayalong7.jpg|Next, she picks 3 macaronis which come to... grocerygameplayalong8.jpg|...$1.26 for a total of... grocerygameplayalong9.jpg|...$3.40. She has $3.35-$3.60 left to go. grocerygameplayalong10.jpg|Next, she picks 4 baking sodas which come to... grocerygameplayalong11.jpg|...$1.16 for a total of... grocerygameplayalong12.jpg|...$4.56. She has $2.19-$2.44 left to go. grocerygameplayalong13.jpg|Next, she picks 3 Toostie pops which come to... grocerygameplayalong14.jpg|...$2.97 for a total of... grocerygameplayalong15.jpg|...$7.53 (Over). grocerygameplayalong16.jpg|But not to despair, Maria will still get her Play-Along T-shirt. $20-$21 Range Grocery Game 8.jpg|WOW! A win with three cents left to go! (the total to win was $20-$21 at this point) GrocGame - Lost by a Penny.jpg|Without a doubt, the most heartbreaking total in the history of this game (at least in the $20-$21 era). Grocery Game 9.jpg|From 2002: Without a doubt, the worst total in the history of this game (at least in the $20-$21 era). Grocery Game (70s Edition).jpg|Notice something here? That's right, no sign! That's because (as noted above), when the game debuted, it had no sign. However, we're still playing with the then-used $20-$21 range here. First Playing with the $20-$21 Range (January 26, 1989, #7124D) grocerygame(1-26-1989)1.jpg grocerygame(1-26-1989)2.jpg grocerygame(1-26-1989)3.jpg grocerygame(1-26-1989)4.jpg|First, he picks 7 Original Pledge cleaning sprays which come to.. grocerygame(1-26-1989)5.jpg|...$11.69. She has $8.31-$9.31 left to go. grocerygame(1-26-1989)6.jpg|Next, he picks 2 Scratch Guard cleaners which come to... grocerygame(1-26-1989)7.jpg|$2.98 for a total of... grocerygame(1-26-1989)8.jpg|...$14.67. He has $5.33-$6.33 left to go. grocerygame(1-26-1989)9.jpg|Third, he picks 2 Jolly Time popcorns which come to... grocerygame(1-26-1989)10.jpg|$3.98 for a total of... grocerygame(1-26-1989)11.jpg|...$18.65. He has $1.35-$2.35 left to go. grocerygame(1-26-1989)12.jpg|Finally, he picks 3 mints which come to $1.50 for a total of... grocerygame(1-26-1989)13.jpg|...$20.15 (a winner)! grocerygame(1-26-1989)14.jpg Grocery Game with the "Shell Game" Sign (April 5, 1991, #7985D) grocerygame(4-5-1991)1.jpg grocerygame(4-5-1991)2.jpg|Wha? No, we're not playing the Shell Game. We're playing the Grocery Game! grocerygame(4-5-1991)3.jpg grocerygame(4-5-1991)4.jpg|First, he picks 5 All detergents which come to... grocerygame(4-5-1991)5.jpg|...$20.95 (a winner)!!! A nickel to spare! grocerygame(4-5-1991)6.jpg A Grocery Game Malfunction from Season 23 (May 3, 1995, #9573D) grocerygamemalfunction1995-1.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1995-2.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1995-3.jpg grocerygamemalfunction1995-4.jpg|First, he picks 12 soaps which come to... grocerygamemalfunction1995-5.jpg|...$23.14 (Over)?!!! grocerygamemalfunction1995-6.jpg|The cash register had malfunctioned. grocerygamemalfunction1995-7.jpg|The cash register was supposed to say $21.36. So, he still went over, and he still loses. grocerygamemalfunction1995-8.jpg Benjamin's Super Heartbreaking Loss (April 4, 1996, #9924D) grocerygamebenjamin1.jpg grocerygamebenjamin2.jpg grocerygamebenjamin3.jpg|First, he picks 8 hot pockets which come to... grocerygamebenjamin4.jpg|...$19.92. He has 8¢-$1.08 left to go. grocerygamebenjamin5.jpg|Next, he picks 1 Crunch'n Munch for a total of... grocerygamebenjamin6.jpg|...$21.01 (Over). grocerygamebenjamin7.jpg|"Give it to me anyway!" grocerygamebenjamin8.jpg|"Get off the stage! I wish I could." Yeah, we all wish Bob could give it to him. But he can't, as that would be unfair. And that's against Standards and Practices. Grocery Game for a Dining Room Set (November 20, 1996) GG11201996 1.jpg GG11201996 2.jpg GG11201996 3.jpg|First, Charles picks 2 Egg-Land's Best Eggs which comes to... GG11201996 4.jpg|...$5.98. He has $14.02-$15.02 to go. GG11201996 5.jpg|Next, he picks 4 Bruce's Yams which comes to... GG11201996 6.jpg|...$6.36 for a total of... GG11201996 7.jpg|...$12.34. He has $7.66-$8.66 to go. GG11201996 8.jpg|Third, he picks 3 Lever 2000 Deodorant Soaps which comes to... GG11201996 9.jpg|...$5.19 for a total of... GG11201996 10.jpg|...$17.53. He has $2.47-$3.47 to go. GG11201996 11.jpg|Forth, he picks 2 Pillsbury Crescent Rolls which comes to... GG11201996 12.jpg|...$3.98 for a total of... GG11201996 13.jpg|...$21.51 (Over). GG11201996 14.jpg|"He didn't even stay to say goodbye, he just walked out on me!" GG11201996 15.jpg|"We'll try again after this." Michael's Super Heartbreaking Loss (May 14, 1997, #0383K) grocerygamemichael1.jpg grocerygamemichael2.jpg grocerygamemichael3.jpg|First, he picks 8 hot pockets which are $2.49 each for a total of... grocerygamemichael4.jpg|...$19,92. He has 8¢-$1.08 left to go. grocerygamemichael5.jpg|Next, he picks 1 Bon-Ami cleaner for a total of... grocerygamemichael6.jpg|...$21.01 (Over). grocerygamemichael7.jpg grocerygamemichael8.jpg A Grocery Game Malfunction from Season 28 (October 6, 1999, #1203K) grocerygamemalfunction1.jpg grocerygamemalfunction2.jpg grocerygamemalfunction3.jpg grocerygamemalfunction4.jpg grocerygamemalfunction5.jpg|First, she picks 4 Dove soaps which come to... grocerygamemalfunction6.jpg|...$6.96? Well, that's not right. Add $2 more. grocerygamemalfunction7.jpg|Okay, there we go. Now, that's right. She has $11.04-$12.04 left to go. grocerygamemalfunction8.jpg|Next, she picks 4 pizza pockets which come to... grocerygamemalfunction9.jpg|...$10.40 for a total of... grocerygamemalfunction10.jpg|...$19.36. She has 64¢-$1.64 left to go. grocerygamemalfunction11.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Bon-Ami cleanser which is $1.09 for a total of... grocerygamemalfunction12.jpg|...$21.45?! That can't be right. It's $20.45, which makes her a winner. grocerygamemalfunction13.jpg|The cash register had malfunctioned so Bob and Janice we're having a hard time figuring out if she won or not. But she is a winner regardless of what the cash register says. grocerygamemalfunction14.jpg Grocery Game for 3 Rooms (Barker Era, May 31, 2002, #003SP, aired out of order on July 12, originally rescheduled to air on June 6) grocerygame3rooms2002-1.jpg grocerygame3rooms2002-2.jpg grocerygame3rooms2002-3.jpg grocerygame3rooms2002-4.jpg grocerygame3rooms2002-5.jpg|First, she picks 1 Fiji water. grocerygame3rooms2002-6.jpg|She has $18.41-$19.41 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2002-7.jpg|Second, she picks 1 Pop-Tarts pastry for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2002-8.jpg|...$4.58. She has $15.42-$16.42 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2002-9.jpg|Third, she picks 1 Barbasol shaving cream for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2002-10.jpg|...$5.77. She has $14.23-$15.23 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2002-11.jpg|Fourth, she picks 2 pain relieving patches which come to... grocerygame3rooms2002-12.jpg|...$11.98 for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2002-13.jpg|...$17.75. She has $2.25-$3.25 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2002-14.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Jolly Time popcorn for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2002-15.jpg|...$21.54 (Over). grocerygame3rooms2002-16.jpg A Then-Record Breaking $42.76 Total in Grocery Game (November 1, 2002, #2285K) grocerygame(11-1-2002)1.jpg grocerygame(11-1-2002)2.jpg grocerygame(11-1-2002)3.jpg|He picks 9 Maxwell House decaffinated coffees which come to... grocerygame(11-1-2002)4.jpg|...$42.76 (Over). grocerygame(11-1-2002)5.jpg grocerygame(11-1-2002)6.jpg Patricia Buys 25 Items (April 24, 2004, #016SP) grocerygamemdsteachers1.jpg grocerygamemdsteachers2.jpg grocerygamemdsteachers3.jpg|She picks 25 yams which come to... grocerygamemdsteachers4.jpg|Nothing's there. The cash register cannot go that high. The 25 yams come to $32.25 which is over. grocerygamemdsteachers5.jpg Grocery Game for a Chevrolet Astro Van (April 9, 2005, #019SP, aired out of order on April 16) grocerygamechevyastro1.jpg grocerygamechevyastro2.jpg grocerygamechevyastro3.jpg|First, she picks 2 Citracal supplements which come to... grocerygamechevyastro4.jpg|...$21.94 (Over). grocerygamechevyastro5.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 15, 2007, #4035K) grocerygame(6-15-2007)1.jpg grocerygame(6-15-2007)2.jpg grocerygame(6-15-2007)3.jpg|First, she picks 1 pack of Snore Stop tablets. grocerygame(6-15-2007)4.jpg|She has $7.01-$8.01 to go. grocerygame(6-15-2007)5.jpg|Next, she picks 2 Dial shampoos which come to... grocerygame(6-15-2007)6.jpg|...$11.98 for a total of... grocerygame(6-15-2007)7.jpg|...$24.97 (Over). grocerygame(6-15-2007)8.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) grocerygame(10-16-2007)1.jpg grocerygame(10-16-2007)2.jpg grocerygame(10-16-2007)3.jpg|First, she picks 8 Fiji waters which come to... grocerygame(10-16-2007)4.jpg|...$12.72. She has $7.28-$8.28 left to go. grocerygame(10-16-2007)5.jpg|Next, she picks 7 soups which come to $7.49 for a total of... grocerygame(10-16-2007)6.jpg|...$20.21 (a winner)! grocerygame(10-16-2007)7.jpg grocerygame(10-16-2007)8.jpg Grocery Game for a $15,267 Luxury Train Adventure (December 20, 2007, #4164K) grocerygameluxurytrainadventure1.jpg grocerygameluxurytrainadventure2.jpg grocerygameluxurytrainadventure3.jpg|First, she picks 3 Marie Callender's fettuccini alfredo which come to... grocerygameluxurytrainadventure4.jpg|...$8.97. He has $11.03-$12.03 left to go. grocerygameluxurytrainadventure5.jpg|Second, he picks 10 Campbell's cream of mushroom soups which come to... grocerygameluxurytrainadventure6.jpg|...$10.70 for a total of... grocerygameluxurytrainadventure7.jpg|...$19.67. He has 33¢-$1.33 left to go. grocerygameluxurytrainadventure8.jpg|Finally, he picks 1 Halls cough drops for a total of... grocerygameluxurytrainadventure9.jpg|...$21.82 (Over). grocerygameluxurytrainadventure10.jpg Grocery Game for a Saturn Sky (March 14, 2008, #027SP, aired out of order on February 29) grocerygamesaturnsky1.jpg grocerygamesaturnsky2.jpg grocerygamesaturnsky3.jpg|First, he picks 3 Alka-Seltzers which come to... grocerygamesaturnsky4.jpg|...$11.85. He has $8.15-$9.15 to go. grocerygamesaturnsky5.jpg|Next, he picks 3 salsa con quesos which come to... grocerygamesaturnsky6.jpg|...$8.97 for a total of... grocerygamesaturnsky7.jpg|...$20.82 (a winner)! grocerygamesaturnsky8.jpg Grocery Game for a Mercury Milan I4 (April 17, 2008, #4294K) grocerygamemercurymilan1.jpg grocerygamemercurymilan2.jpg grocerygamemercurymilan3.jpg|First, he picks 4 Clorox bleaches which come to... grocerygamemercurymilan4.jpg|...$7.96. He has $12.04-$13.04 left to go. grocerygamemercurymilan5.jpg|Next, he picks 3 V8 vegetable juices which come to... grocerygamemercurymilan6.jpg|$9.45 for a total of... grocerygamemercurymilan7.jpg|...$17.41. He has $2.59-$3.59 left to go. grocerygamemercurymilan8.jpg|Finally, he picks 1 Baker's Joy cooking spray for a total of... grocerygamemercurymilan9.jpg|...$20.10 (a winner)! grocerygamemercurymilan10.jpg Grocery Game for 3 Rooms (Carey Era, May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) grocerygame3rooms2008-1.jpg grocerygame3rooms2008-2.jpg grocerygame3rooms2008-3.jpg grocerygame3rooms2008-4.jpg grocerygame3rooms2008-5.jpg|First, she picks 2 Midol reliefs which come to... grocerygame3rooms2008-6.jpg|...$1.98. She has $18.02-$19.02 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2008-7.jpg|Second, she picks 6 salsa which come to... grocerygame3rooms2008-8.jpg|...$17.94 for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2008-9.jpg|...$19.92. She has 8¢-$1.08 left to go. grocerygame3rooms2008-10.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Uncle Ben's instant brown rice for a total of... grocerygame3rooms2008-11.jpg|...$21.91 (Over). grocerygame3rooms2008-12.jpg A Record Breaking $42.90 Total in the Carey Era (May 22, 2009, #4765K) grocerygame(5-22-2009)1.jpg grocerygame(5-22-2009)2.jpg grocerygame(5-22-2009)3.jpg|He picks 10 Ken's Steak House ranch dressings which come to... grocerygame(5-22-2009)4.jpg|...$42.90 (Over). grocerygame(5-22-2009)5.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Grocery Game (October 19, 2009, #4871K) grocerygamedeafcontestant1.jpg grocerygamedeafcontestant2.jpg grocerygamedeafcontestant3.jpg|She picks 2 milks, which come to... grocerygamedeafcontestant4.jpg|...$2.58. She has $18.42-$19.42 left to go. grocerygamedeafcontestant5.jpg|She picks 1 peanut butter for a total of... grocerygamedeafcontestant6.jpg|...$5.47. She has $14.53-$15.53 left to go. grocerygamedeafcontestant7.jpg grocerygamedeafcontestant8.jpg|She picks 3 Jellos which come to... grocerygamedeafcontestant9.jpg|...$3.27 for a total of... grocerygamedeafcontestant10.jpg|...$8.74. She has $11.26-$12.26 left to go. grocerygamedeafcontestant11.jpg|She picks 5 Cool Whips which come to... grocerygamedeafcontestant12.jpg|...$9.95 for a total of... grocerygamedeafcontestant13.jpg|...$18.69. She has $1.31-$2.31 left to go. grocerygamedeafcontestant14.jpg|She picks 1 pie crust for a total of... grocerygamedeafcontestant15.jpg|...$20.98 (a winner)! She won by 2 cents!!! grocerygamedeafcontestant16.jpg Destiny Plays Grocery Game Barefoot & with Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) grocerygamedestiny1.jpg grocerygamedestiny2.jpg grocerygamedestiny3.jpg grocerygamedestiny4.jpg|First, she picks 16 soups which come to... grocerygamedestiny5.jpg|...$27.04 (Over). grocerygamedestiny6.jpg grocerygamedestiny7.jpg grocerygamedestiny8.jpg From Halloween 2011 (#5691K) grocerygamehalloween2011-1.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-2.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-3.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-4.jpg|First, she picks 5 Reese's peanut butter pumpkins for a total of... grocerygamehalloween2011-5.jpg|...$25.25 (Over). grocerygamehalloween2011-6.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-7.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-8.jpg grocerygamehalloween2011-9.jpg Carmen's Super Heartbreaking Loss (November 23, 2011, #5723K) grocerygamecarmen1.jpg grocerygamecarmen2.jpg grocerygamecarmen3.jpg grocerygamecarmen4.jpg grocerygamecarmen5.jpg|First, she picks 3 of the 2% milks which come to... grocerygamecarmen6.jpg|...$3.87. She has $16.13-$17.13 left to go. grocerygamecarmen7.jpg|Second, she picks 3 Campbell's soups which come to... grocerygamecarmen8.jpg|$4.77 for a total of... grocerygamecarmen9.jpg|...$8.64. She has $11.36-$12.36 left to go. grocerygamecarmen10.jpg|Third, she picks 3 bags of green beans which come to... grocerygamecarmen11.jpg|$5.67 for a total of... grocerygamecarmen12.jpg|...$14.31. She has $5.69-$6.69 left to go. grocerygamecarmen13.jpg|Fourth, she picks 2 black peppers which come to... grocerygamecarmen14.jpg|...$6.70 for a total of... grocerygamecarmen15.jpg|...$21.01 (Over). What a heartbreaker. grocerygamecarmen16.jpg grocerygamecarmen17.jpg grocerygamecarmen18.jpg Grocery Game for a Truck (May 10, 2012, #5964K) grocerygametruck1.jpg grocerygametruck2.jpg grocerygametruck3.jpg grocerygametruck4.jpg|First, he picks 4 granola bars which come to... grocerygametruck5.jpg|...$15.96. He has $4.04-$5.04 left to go. grocerygametruck6.jpg|Next, he picks 1 Honey Bunches of Oats cereal for a total of... grocerygametruck7.jpg|...$20.15 (a winner)! grocerygametruck8.jpg grocerygametruck9.jpg grocerygametruck10.jpg grocerygametruck11.jpg grocerygametruck12.jpg grocerygametruck13.jpg Grocery Game with Rob Wilson as a Cashier (January 8, 2013, #6172K, aired out of order on October 16, 2012) grocerygamerobwilson1.jpg grocerygamerobwilson2.jpg grocerygamerobwilson3.jpg grocerygamerobwilson4.jpg grocerygamerobwilson5.jpg|First, she picks 5 Hungry-Man frozen dinners which come to... grocerygamerobwilson6.jpg|$18.45. She has $1.55-$2.55 left to go. grocerygamerobwilson7.jpg|Next, she picks 1 Hunt's Manwich sloppy joe sauce for a total of... grocerygamerobwilson8.jpg|...$20.34 (a winner)! grocerygamerobwilson9.jpg grocerygamerobwilson10.jpg grocerygamerobwilson11.jpg Anitra Plays Grocery Game with Nene Leakes (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) grocerygameneneleakes1.jpg grocerygameneneleakes2.jpg grocerygameneneleakes3.jpg grocerygameneneleakes4.jpg|First, she picks 7 Hamburger Helpers which come to... grocerygameneneleakes5.jpg|...$17.43. She has $2.57-$3.57 left to go. grocerygameneneleakes6.jpg|Second, she picks 1 soup for a total of... grocerygameneneleakes7.jpg|...$19.12. She has 88¢-$1.88 left to go. grocerygameneneleakes8.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 gum for a total of... grocerygameneneleakes9.jpg|...$20.21 (a winner)! grocerygameneneleakes10.jpg grocerygameneneleakes11.jpg grocerygameneneleakes12.jpg grocerygameneneleakes13.jpg Grocery Game for a Toyota Prius C One (October 27, 2014, #6861K) grocerygametoyotaprius1.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius2.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius3.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius4.jpg|First, she picks 6 Lemon Oreo cookies which come to... grocerygametoyotaprius5.jpg|...$23.94 (Over). grocerygametoyotaprius6.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius7.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius8.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius9.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius10.jpg grocerygametoyotaprius11.jpg Last Win Under the $20-$21 Range (May 27, 2015, #7153K) grocerygame (5-27-2015) 1.jpg grocerygame (5-27-2015) 2.jpg grocerygame (5-27-2015) 3.jpg grocerygame (5-27-2015) 4.jpg|First, she picks 2 of the sea salt grinders which come to... grocerygame (5-27-2015) 5.jpg|...$6.98. She has $13.02-$14.02 left to go. grocerygame (5-27-2015) 6.jpg|Second, she picks 2 of the Haagen-Dazs frozen desserts which come to... grocerygame (5-27-2015) 7.jpg|...$9.38. For a total of... grocerygame (5-27-2015) 8.jpg|...$16.36. She has $3.64-$4.64 to go. grocerygame (5-27-2015) 9.jpg|Third, she picks 1 bag of potato chips for a total of... grocerygame (5-27-2015) 10.jpg|...$20.35 (a winner)! grocerygame (5-27-2015) 11.jpg grocerygame (5-27-2015) 12.jpg From Decades Week (September 21, 2015, #7211K) grocerygamedecadesweek1.jpg grocerygamedecadesweek2.jpg Grocery Game (70s Edition).jpg grocerygamedecadesweek3.jpg grocerygamedecadesweek4.jpg|First, she picks 2 cookie doughs which come to... grocerygamedecadesweek5.jpg|...$7.98. If they were using the original $6.75-$7 range, she would've gone over and lost, right then and there. She has $12.02-$13.02 left to go. grocerygamedecadesweek6.jpg|Next, she picks 2 bacons which come to... grocerygamedecadesweek7.jpg|...$15.98 for a total of... grocerygamedecadesweek8.jpg|...$23.96 (Over). grocerygamedecadesweek9.jpg grocerygamedecadesweek10.jpg $20-$22 Range Debut of the $20-$22 Range (October 6, 2016, #7634K) grocerygame (10-6-2016) 1.jpg grocerygame (10-6-2016) 2.jpg grocerygame (10-6-2016) 3.jpg grocerygame (10-6-2016) 4.jpg|First, he picks one coffee. grocerygame (10-6-2016) 5.jpg|He has $11.01-$13.01 to go. grocerygame (10-6-2016) 6.jpg|Second, he picks 2 cereals, which come to... grocerygame (10-6-2016) 7.jpg|...$9.98 for a total of... grocerygame (10-6-2016) 8.jpg|...$18.97. He has $1.03-$3.03 left to go. grocerygame (10-6-2016) 9.jpg|Finally, he picks 2 animal crackers which come to... grocerygame (10-6-2016) 10.jpg|...$3.98 for a total of... grocerygame (10-6-2016) 11.jpg|...$22.95 (Over). grocerygame (10-6-2016) 12.jpg|If he had bought just 1'' animal crackers box, he would've won right then and there with a total of $20 even. First Win Under the $20-$22 Range and with Heather Tom as a Cashier (October 10, 2016, #7641K) grocerygame (10-10-2016) 1.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 2.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 3.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 4.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 5.jpg|He wants 4 of the cereals which is... grocerygame (10-10-2016) 6.jpg|...$19.96. 4 cents to $2.04 to go. grocerygame (10-10-2016) 7.jpg|He wants 1 dog food which is $1.99 (a winner) for a total of... Groverygamewin20-22.jpg|...$21.95! A nickel to spare! Under the old range, he would've gone over and lost. grocerygame (10-10-2016) 8.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 9.jpg grocerygame (10-10-2016) 10.jpg Grocery Game with Kristen Bell as a Cashier (January 24, 2018, #8183K, aired out of order on October 30, 2017) grocerygamebadmoms1.jpg grocerygamebadmoms2.jpg grocerygamebadmoms3.jpg grocerygamebadmoms4.jpg grocerygamebadmoms5.jpg|She wants 3 pizza crusts which come to... grocerygamebadmoms6.jpg|...$8.97. $11.03-$13.03 to go. grocerygamebadmoms7.jpg|She wants 2 cereals which come to... grocerygamebadmoms8.jpg|$6.58 for a total of... grocerygamebadmoms9.jpg|...for a total of $15.55. $4.45-$6.45 to go. grocerygamebadmoms10.jpg|She wants 2 cookies which come to... grocerygamebadmoms11.jpg|$7.98 for a total of... grocerygamebadmoms12.jpg|...$23.53 (Over). grocerygamebadmoms13.jpg From February 7, 2018 (#8203K, aired out of order on January 17) grocerygame (1-17-2018) 1.jpg Grocerygame2018.png grocerygame (1-17-2018) 2.jpg grocerygame (1-17-2018) 3.jpg|She picks 4 coffees which come to... grocerygame (1-17-2018) 4.jpg|...$27.96 (Over). grocerygame (1-17-2018) 5.jpg A Grocery Game Blooper (January 2, 2019, #8563K) grocerygameblooper2019-1.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-2.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-3.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-4.jpg|First, she picks 3 Snuggle detergents which come to... grocerygameblooper2019-5.jpg|Apparently, James doesn't know how to work the register. grocerygameblooper2019-6.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-7.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-8.jpg grocerygameblooper2019-9.jpg|Okay, here we go. Her total is $11.07. She has $8.93-$10.93 left to go. grocerygameblooper2019-10.jpg|Second, she picks 2 paper towels which come to... grocerygameblooper2019-11.jpg|...$5.98 for a total of... grocerygameblooper2019-12.jpg|...$17.05. She has $2.95-$4.95 left to go. grocerygameblooper2019-13.jpg|Third, she picks 1 toothpaste for a total of... grocerygameblooper2019-14.jpg|...$18.64. She has $1.36-$3.36 to go. grocerygameblooper2019-15.jpg|Fourth, she picks 1 bottle of water for a total of... grocerygameblooper2019-16.jpg|...$19.93. She has 7¢-$2.07 left to go. grocerygameblooper2019-17.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 tube of Sparkle Gel for a total of... grocerygameblooper2019-18.jpg|...$23.92 (Over). grocerygameblooper2019-19.jpg First Grocery Game Win of Season 47 (January 30, 2019, #8603K, aired out of order on January 23) grocerygamecarwin2019-1.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-2.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-3.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-4.jpg|First, she picks 10 Yoplait French Vanilla yogurts which come to... grocerygamecarwin2019-5.jpg|...$7.00. She has $13.00-$15.00 left to go. grocerygamecarwin2019-6.jpg|Next, she picks 3 Ore-Ida Golden Steak fries which come to... grocerygamecarwin2019-7.jpg|...$8.97 for a total of... grocerygamecarwin2019-8.jpg|...$15.97. She has $4.03-$6.03 left to go. grocerygamecarwin2019-9.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Lay's French Onion dip for a total of... grocerygamecarwin2019-10.jpg|...$20.26 (a winner)! grocerygamecarwin2019-11.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-12.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-13.jpg grocerygamecarwin2019-14.jpg Tyrone's Grocery Game Heartbreaker (April 5, 2019, #8695K, aired out of order on March 29) grocerygametyrone1.jpg grocerygametyrone2.jpg grocerygametyrone3.jpg grocerygametyrone4.jpg|First, he picks 2 cat foods which come to... grocerygametyrone5.jpg|...$1.20. He has $18.80-$20.80 left to go. grocerygametyrone6.jpg|Second, he picks 5 Kraft mild cheddar shredded cheeses which come to... grocerygametyrone7.jpg|...$20.95 for a total of... grocerygametyrone8.jpg|...$22.15 (Over). grocerygametyrone9.jpg|If he had bought ''just the 5 cheeses, he would've won right then and there. Keshaun's Grocery Game Heartbreaker (June 5, 2019, #8783K) grocerygamekeshaun1.jpg grocerygamekeshaun2.jpg grocerygamekeshaun3.jpg grocerygamekeshaun4.jpg|First, he picks 5 Hawaiian Punch drink mixes which come to... grocerygamekeshaun5.jpg|...$8.45. He has $11.55-$13.55 left to go. grocerygamekeshaun6.jpg|Second, he picks 2 tuna lunch kits which come to... grocerygamekeshaun7.jpg|...$5.38 for a total of... grocerygamekeshaun8.jpg|...$13.83. He has $6.17-$8.17 left to go. grocerygamekeshaun9.jpg|Third, he picks 1 olive cup for a total of... grocerygamekeshaun10.jpg|...$17.82. He has $2.18-$4.18 left to go. grocerygamekeshaun11.jpg|Finally, he picks 1 Dixie cups & lids for a total of... grocerygamekeshaun12.jpg|...$22.11 (Over). grocerygamekeshaun13.jpg Diane's Ugly Unnecessary Grocery Game Loss (September 24, 2019, #8822K, aired out of order on September 25) grocerygamediane1.jpg grocerygamediane2.jpg grocerygamediane3.jpg grocerygamediane4.jpg|First, she picks 2 Folgers coffees which come to... grocerygamediane5.jpg|...$9.98. She has $10.02-$12.02 left to go. grocerygamediane6.jpg|Second, she picks 1 Herbal Essences Arabica Coffee Fruit conditioner for a total of... grocerygamediane7.jpg|...$16.97. She has $3.03-$5.03 left to go. grocerygamediane8.jpg|Third, she picks 1 Melitta coffee filter for a total of... grocerygamediane9.jpg|...$19.96. She has 4¢-$2.04 left to go. grocerygamediane10.jpg|Finally, she picks 1 Cinnamon Strousel Coffee Cakes for a total of... grocerygamediane11.jpg|...$23.25 (Over). grocerygamediane12.jpg|If she'd picked 1 Haagen-Dazs ice cream, she would've had $21.65, which would've won it. grocerygamediane13.jpg grocerygamediane14.jpg Grocery Game for a 1956 Chevrolet Bel Air (October 31, 2019, #8874K) grocerygame1956chevybelair1.jpg grocerygame1956chevybelair2.jpg grocerygame1956chevybelair3.jpg grocerygame1956chevybelair4.jpg|First, he picks 3 Red Baron classic crust meat pizzas which come to... grocerygame1956chevybelair5.jpg|...$14.37. He has $5.63-$7.63 left to go. grocerygame1956chevybelair6.jpg|Second, he picks 1 Old Spice classic deodorant for a total of... grocerygame1956chevybelair7.jpg|...$17.86. He has $2.14-$4.14 left to go. grocerygame1956chevybelair8.jpg|Third, he picks 1 Lay's Classic potato chips for a total of... grocerygame1956chevybelair9.jpg|...$19.75. He has 25¢-$2.25 left to go. grocerygame1956chevybelair10.jpg|Finally, he picks 1 Duncan Hines Perfectly Moist classic yellow cake mix for a total of... grocerygame1956chevybelair11.jpg|...$22.04 (Over by 4¢)! What a heartbreaker. grocerygame1956chevybelair12.jpg grocerygame1956chevybelair13.jpg Grocery Game for a $13,308 Set of Designer Clothes, Shoes & Purses featuring Sheryl Underwood & Sharon Osborne (November 25, 2019, #8911K) grocerygame13308designerclothing1.jpg grocerygame13308designerclothing2.jpg grocerygame13308designerclothing3.jpg grocerygame13308designerclothing4.jpg|First, he picks 5 Ruffles Party Size potato chips which come to... grocerygame13308designerclothing5.jpg|...$26.45 (Over). grocerygame13308designerclothing6.jpg YouTube Videos Grocery Game Premiere (September 5, 1972, #0012D, aired out of order on September 6) An early perfect playing of Grocery Game (December 25, 1979, #3532D) The most heartbreaking playing of Grocery Game ever! The cash register malfunctions! (October 6, 1999, #1203K) The worst playing of Grocery Game ever! (November 1, 2002, #2285K) Grocery Game for a truck (May 10, 2012, #5964K) Rob Wilson's Only Time as a Grocery Game Cashier (January 8, 2013, #6172K, aired out of order on October 16, 2012) A Win from 2014 (April 16, 2014, #6703K) Grocery Game for a Prius (October 27, 2014, #6861K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:Estimate as Close as You Can